a moment like this
by shirocchin
Summary: "Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingat. Kebanyakan wanita akan melupakan one night stand mereka saat terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi, pria tidak. Apalagi jika pasangan yang memanaskan ranjangmu adalah seseorang yang sangat kau kenal." [TodorokixFemale!Midoriya] M-rated AU


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Murni hanya untuk have fun dan berusaha produktif menulis, thats all :'''D Sorry for oocnes and some typos this is second fict todoroki x fem!midoriya from me. Enjoy it!_

* * *

Todoroki Shouto memandang lekat-lekat pada seonggok tubuh tanpa busana yang bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebal. Pria itu tak berniat membangunkan sosok wanita berambut hijau yang tengah pulas. Lantai marmer kamar hotel yang ia pesan semalam terasa dingin di telapak kaki. Shouto masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya, sebaliknya ia menyalakan rokok. Kemejanya tak dikancingkan dengan semestinya, membuat dada bidang dengan bekas kecupan dan ruam-ruam merah mengintip di baliknya. Dari sekian wanita yang ia kenal, mengapa harus Midoriya Izuku? Shouto sungguh tidak mengerti. Abu rokok jatuh di atas lantai, serpihannya mengenai kulit kaki Shouto yang telanjang.

" _Whoa, aku sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu kalian berdua di sini. Jadi... kalian berdua pacaran? Astaga, Todoroki! Berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis kelas 1-A dan sisakan beberapa untukku."_

" _K-kami tidak pacaran dan k-kebetulan saja aku bertemu Todoroki-kun di depan pintu masuk. Sungguh!" Midoriya Izuku menyangkal cepat._

" _Apa yang dikatakan Midoriya benar. Jangan membuat gosip sembarangan, Kaminari." Shouto berkata dengan nada rendah sembari memesan sebotol sherry. Izuku memesan minuman yang sama. Shouto sempat meliriknya sekilas. Wanita lugu dan baik-baik seperti Izuku sungguh tidak cocok berbaur di antara manusia-manusia penikmat dunia malam. Tapi, ini adalah kelab milik Kaminari Denki. Izuku mungkin berpikir lebih aman jika ia pergi mengunjungi kelab yang dikelola temannya sendiri._

"Sudah bangun? Mau kuambilkan air minum?" Shouto menangkap gerakan tubuh Izuku yang menggeliat. Wanita itu mencoba duduk sembari memijat pelipisnya. Selimut tebal melorot, mengekspos payudara besar telanjang yang penuh bekas gigitan dan kecupan. Wanita itu tidak sadar ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

"T-t-t-todoroki-kun?!" Izuku menggapai apapun untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika Shouto tak bergeming dari posisinya, malah memberikan tatapan tajam yang mampu melubangi isi pikirannya.

"Semalam tidak buruk." Shouto berujar datar.

"A-aku tidak... aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun." Izuku menolak percaya, namun bekas gigitan dan hisapan merah di sekujur kulitnya menampar kesadarannya. Kamar hotel yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah itu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas penghangat, tapi Izuku mendadak menggigil sekujur tubuh.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingat. Kebanyakan wanita akan melupakan _one night stand_ mereka saat terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi, pria tidak. Apalagi jika pasangan yang memanaskan ranjangmu adalah seseorang yang sangat kau kenal."

Shouto menghampiri Izuku dan menyerahkan segelas air minum. Gelas miliknya.

"T-terima kasih... t-tapi ini gelasmu." Izuku mencicit.

"Apakah itu penting? Aku mengingat dengan jelas kau memonopoli bibirku semalam. Atau kau lebih suka minum dari mulut ke mulut?"

Izuku mundur sedikit. Ia tak menyangka kalimat sevulgar itu bisa keluar dari bibir mantan teman sekelasnya. Apa semua pria selalu seperti ini setelah berhubungan seks? Kedua pipi berbintik dihiasi rona merah yang kentara hingga ke telinga. Izuku menyambut gelas yang disodorkan Shouto tanpa berani memandang ke arah matanya.

" _Fuck! Kalian berdua sudah mabuk. Jangan melakukan hal-hal gila di depanku. Midoriya! Kau baik-baik saja? Si Todoroki barusan m-meraba dadamu.. shit! Singkirkan tangan cabulmu dari tubuh Midoriya, Todoroki!"_

Samar-samar, Shouto mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya dan Izuku melebur menjadi satu di atas ranjang hotel. Shouto bertemu Izuku di depan pintu masuk, mereka berjalan bersama menuju _longue_ , Kaminari Denki menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah, berbotol-botol sherry, musik yang berdentum-dentum, Izuku yang setengah mabuk dan tubuhnya terhuyung menubruk dada bidang miliknya, serta Shouto yang dibakar gairah dan tanpa sadar meremas payudara lembut di balik potongan sweater yang motifnya sedikit norak di matanya. Izuku mungkin buru-buru hingga tak sempat memerhatikan penampilannya.

" _Ahh.. T-t-todoroki-kun, kau mengisapnya terlalu kasar. Mmhh!"_

 _Shouto melahap payudara ranum milik Izuku dengan rakus, menggigit kecil puting berwarna pink yang menegang di dalam mulutnya. Wanita itu mendongak, menarik kepala merah putih agar semakin terbenam di dadanya yang kini telah basah oleh saliva. Shouto terbuai dengan aroma payudara Izuku, ia menginginkan lebih. Mulutnya berpindah, menjelajah sisi gundukan daging padat dan kencang, menggigitnya hati-hati._

" _Nghh—c-cepat selesaikan..." Napas wanita di bawah tindihan Shouto putus-putus. Sepertinya Izuku sedikit heran mengapa Shouto terus menggoda payudaranya._

" _Aku tak ingin buru-buru, Midoriya."_

 _Hanya dalam hitungan detik, busana yang melekat pada tubuh mereka telah terlempar asal-asalan._

Shouto melihat bagaimana Izuku memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Wanita itu pasti sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Di mata Shouto, Izuku hanyalah wanita tanpa daya tarik setinggi teman-teman gadisnya saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Izuku bukan gadis yang suka berdiri di depan, sebisa mungkin ia lebih memilih berada di balik layar. Meski mereka jarang berinteraksi, Shouto tahu gadis itu selalu memilih bangku paling belakang, untuk menghindari intimidasi Bakugou Katsuki. Setiap bel pelajaran usai berbunyi, Izuku akan melesat menuju perpustakaan. Mengembalikan beberapa buku dan meminjam bacaan baru untuk mengisi akhir pekannya. Shouto sama sekali tak menganggap gadis itu istimewa.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kita semalam?" Shouto dengan kurang ajar menaiki ranjang, menarik selimut asal-asalan dan merengkuh tubuh telanjang Izuku dalam dekapannya. "Inikah yang kauinginkan, Izuku? Bercinta dengan pria sepertiku? Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa kau sudah tidak perawan. Aku bisa gila jika meniduri perawan."

Izuku meronta. Namun, Shouto mendekapnya terlalu kuat hingga punggung telanjang miliknya bergesekan dengan kulit dada bidang yang sebagian terekspos. Bibir Shouto terkatup rapat mendapati reaksi Izuku yang menolak sentuhannya.

"L-lepaskan! Kumohon lepaskan aku, Todoroki- _kun_. Biarkan aku pergi dan aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. T-tolong."

Shouto tidak bereaksi dengan permintaan wanita yang kini menyerah. Pria itu menyibakkan helaian hijau yang menutupi tengkuk. Bekas hisapan semalam masih segar di sana. Shouto menunduk untuk mengecup perlahan. Izuku tidak lagi melawan.

" _A-aku lelah... aku tak sanggup lagi. K-kumohon berhenti—ahhhhh! J-jangan disana, gerakanmu terlalu kasar—nghh! Todoroki-kunhhh.."_

 _Shouto hampir tak pernah meniduri perawan. Namun, Izuku bukan seorang perawan. Wanita itu pertama kali berhubungan badan di usia dua puluh dua, yang bagi sebagian besar wanita Jepang adalah usia yang cukup terlambat untuk mencicipi surga dunia. Izuku diam-diam pernah menguping obrolan teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai pengalaman pertama mereka dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Waktu itu, Izuku berpikir bahwa ia masih terlalu kecil. Ia belum siap dengan segala bentuk kegiatan yang menjurus ke arah seksual. Fakta bahwa ia tak mengencani siapapun saat SMA tidak membuat Izuku merasa sakit hati. Mungkin belum saatnya._

" _Kau—nhhh.. kau jarang bercinta? Fuck, dinding ketatmu terlalu menghimpitku—hah!" Shouto menambah kecepatan gerakannya menusuk lubang sempit Izuku. Tanpa jeda, Shouto benar-benar terbakar gairah. Ia tak memedulikan tubuh wanita yang terbanting-banting di bawahnya. Izuku terlalu nikmat. Shouto terus mengumpat, menggigit ceruk leher Izuku dengan buru-buru dan liar. Setelah itu bibirnya bergerak untuk menangkap bibir Izuku yang membengkak akibat ciuman panas beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara ranjang yang berderit membuat suasana ruangan temaram itu semakin riuh._

"Aku akan melepasmu dengan beberapa syarat. Kau bukan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah melakukan ini. Kau pasti mengerti." Shouto tergoda untuk meremas payudara telanjang Izuku yang tertutupi selimut.

"I-ini tidak benar." Izuku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sebentar lagi air matanya jatuh. Jika pria yang menikmati tubuhnya semalam bukan Todoroki Shouto, mungkin Izuku bisa lebih menerima. Wanita itu tak pernah bercinta dengan laki-laki sembarangan. Prinsip yang menurut sebagian orang kolot dan ketinggalan jaman bahwa berhubungan seks perlu memerlukan sebuah status yang mengikat masih dipegang erat oleh Izuku. Karena hal ini, harus Izuku akui bahwa kehidupan seksnya sangat hambar. Tidak mudah mencari pasangan yang mau berkomitmen, karena itu Izuku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja, mengisi akhir pekannya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan positif seperti menjadi sukarelawan di sebuah tempat penampungan anjing dan kucing liar. Wanita itu sangat menyukai binatang, ia bahkan menyisakan sebagian kecil dari gajinya untuk membeli makanan bagi hewan-hewan tak bertuan tersebut.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku, Midoriya. Bukan pertanyaan sulit." Shouto merasa sedikit bersalah ketika menyadari raut muka Izuku yang diselimuti kekhawatiran. _Benar-benar..._ Shouto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, membuatnya semakin berantakan hingga beberapa helai poni menjuntai. Pria itu mendadak merasa seperti bajingan dan ekspresi wanita di dekapannya seolah-olah ketakutan. Rahang Shouto mengetat. Dia tidak memerkosanya semalam, bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmatinya. Shouto menenggelamkan wajahnya yang lelah ke punggung Izuku yang penuh bercak merah segar. Shouto mati-matian ingin memungkiri bahwa seks semalam sungguh menakjuban. Mereka bermain lebih dari sepuluh ronde, membuat Izuku hampir pingsan jika Shouto tak cepat-cepat mengakhiri permainan yang sangat menguras tenaga.

"B-baik. Akan kujawab semampuku. Setelah itu, kumohon biarkan aku pergi. Aku tak ingin hubungan pertemanan kita—"

"Sejak kapan kita berteman, Midoriya?" Shouto memotong cepat membuat tubuh wanita dalam pelukannya menegang.

"Maaf. Kita memang bukan teman meski berada di kelas yang sama." Izuku malu. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Yang kutahu, dulu kita tak pernah saling bicara. Kau tipe gadis yang sangat sulit didekati karena tenggelam dengan duniamu sendiri."

Izuku tersenyum tipis. "Kau diam-diam memerhatikanku."

"Siapa yang tidak memerhatikan gadis pendiam dan tenang sepertimu?"

Izuku tertawa kecil. Sungguh aneh sekali karena suasana hatinya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tampak menikmati perbincangan mereka. Tangan Shouto menelusup dari balik selimut, mencoba menemukan gundukan padat dan kencang.

"Selama ini kau menyembunyikan asetmu dengan sangat baik. Yaoyorozu bukan tandinganmu."

Izuku mendesah tanpa sadar. Tangan itu begitu liar meremas payudaranya. Izuku merasa bahwa Shouto sangat menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sadar bukan anak kecil lagi. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di kalangan orang dewasa. Izuku bukan lagi remaja malu-malu yang akan menjerit heboh jika ada laki-laki yang meremas dadanya. Izuku memejamkan mata. Ini bukan pelecehan seksual. _Ia diam-diam sangat menikmatinya._

"Aku akan mengajukan tiga pertanyaan. Jawab dengan jujur. Aku akan langsung tahu jika kau berbohong." Shouto berbisik di telinga Izuku begitu dekat. Izuku hampir klimaks hanya dengan mendengar suara berat Shouto.

"Siapa mantan pacarmu?"

" _A-ahhh_ , pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Izuku menggeliat saat jemari Shouto turun melewati perutnya yang rata menuju tempat terlarang.

"Jawab saja."

"S-Shinsou- _kun_... Hitoshi Shinshou- _kun_."

Shouto mengernyit. "Anak kelas 2-B yang pernah menjadi ketua OSIS dulu? Kau menaruh minat pada tipe pria seperti dia?"

Izuku sedikit tersinggung. Bagaimanapun juga, Shinsou adalah mantan kekasihnya. Sampai saat ini mereka masih berteman dan bagi Izuku, Shinsou adalah pria baik dan perhatian. Sayang, perjalanan cinta mereka harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena pria itu lebih memilih melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri dan Izuku harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk menikah suatu hari nanti.

"Shinsou-kun pria yang baik. Kau tak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak sopan." Nada suaranya mendadak tinggi membuat Shouto sedikit terkejut.

"A.. maaf."

"Aku ingin pulang. Sampai kapan Todoroki- _kun_ akan menahanku di hotel ini?"

"Dua pertanyaan lagi." Shouto bersikeras. "Lagipula, ini hari Minggu. Apa yang kau lakukan di hari libur seperti ini? Bergelung di balik selimut sepanjang hari dan memikirkan kejadian semalam?"

"A-aku harus ke tempat Kouda- _kun_. Aku jadi relawan di tempat penampungan anjing dan kucing liar yang dikelola Kouda- _kun_. Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk memikirkan kejadian semalam. Tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bagiku."

"Menurutmu seperti itu? A, sudahlah. Pertanyaan kedua." Dengan kurang ajar Shouto menjilati daun telinga Izuku, hampir melumatnya karena gemas. "Kau menyukai Bakugou?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Izuku nyaris berhenti berdetak. "A-apa maksudmu? T-tidak mungkin aku menyukai K-Kacchan... d-dia teman masa kecilku dan..."

"Kau menangis diam-diam di balik pintu toilet saat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Bakugou dan Uraraka."

"Jika aku menyukai Kacchan, i-itu bukan urusan Todoroki- _kun_." Izuku merasa matanya panas dan perih. Seketika ia mual karena ada seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia yang ingin ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Maaf sudah membuka luka lama. Pertanyaan terakhir."

Shouto membalik tubuh Izuku, menyibakkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menempel pada tubuh molek penuh bekas gigitan dan hisapan. Izuku menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak lagi malu karena kini sepenuhnya telanjang. Shouto sudah melihat semuanya, menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya, _memasuki tubuhnya_ , untuk apa ditutupi lagi?

"Apa kau membenciku, Midoriya?"

Izuku mendongak, terpaku pada sorot tajam sepasang iris gray dan turqoise milik pria yang wajahnya begitu dekat. Napas hangat Shouto berembus teratur menerpa ujung hidungnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci Todoroki- _kun_."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Ya. Setelah ini Todoroki- _kun_ bisa melupakanku, pura-pura tidak mengenalku dan menganggap kejadian semalam tak pernah ada. Kita sama-sama di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Kaminari- _kun_ dikenal sebagai pembuat gosip, tidak akan ada yang percaya celotehannya tentang kita. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa."

Sekujur tubuh Shouto menegang. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak? Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan _sesuatu_ terjadi di antara kita setelah ini? Aku ingin mengenal Midoriya lebih jauh."

"A-apa?" Izuku tergagap. Wanita itu berusaha menggali kebohongan dalam diri pria itu namun sorot matanya yang tegas mengatakan kebenaran.

"Kau tidak mau?" Shouto bertanya gusar.

"A-aku... apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak menarik seperti Yaoyorozu- _san_ , Uraraka- _san_ , atau Asui- _san_. Kau akan dilanda kebosanan jika menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita sepertiku." Izuku berkata lirih. Rasa rendah diri kembali menguasai dirinya. Izuku sadar ia bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan nama-nama gadis yang barusan ia sebut.

"Midoriya adalah Midoriya. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menyenangkanku."

Shouto tersenyum tipis membuat rongga dada Izuku menyempit tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jika Todoroki- _kun_ tidak keberatan berteman denganku... baiklah."

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Shouto bangkit dan turun dari ranjang.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Izuku memerah. "Aku menarik kata-kataku. Aku tak ingin berteman dengan Todoroki- _kun_."

Untuk saat ini, Izuku masih berusaha untuk menata hatinya hingga ia benar-benar siap untuk mengenal Shouto lebih dalam.


End file.
